Forever
by ClaireClaudiaL
Summary: What if Jake failed to save Rose at the end of 'Homecoming? Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**I was pretty upset when Rose wished for the destruction of the hunts clan , including herself. ): I also saw many one-shots bout what would happen if Jake was too late :O So I decided to try one of my own! (:**_

"By the power of the Aztec skulls, I hereby wish for the destruction of all--" The Hunts Master was struck down by a green beam. Behind him stood Hunts girl, or better known as Rose. The 13th Aztec floated down into her hands.

"The destruction of all Hunts Clan!" She continued. Everyone stared as the skulls shot energy into the sky, causing a green shock wave to pulse throughout the city. Each Hunter's birthmark began to glow. In struggles and screams, one by one they floated into the sky, in a scream of pain, vanished, as though sucked into a bottomless vortex.

_The entire Hunts Clan...That would include Rose too... _Jake thought as Rose began to unlock the chains that bound him. He got up and walked pass her, transforming back into his human form. "Rose! What did you--?!" Jake turned back to her.

"I said there was only one way this could end and this is it. With the destruction of the Hunts Clan." Rose explained.

"But you're one of them," Jake rested his hands on her shoulders, "that means..."

"I know what it means." She turned away from him. Turning back, she lifted his hands from her shoulders, "But even if we destroy the Aztec skulls, they know your human identity, Jake. They'll find your family like they did mine. This way...They'll be safe.. They'll all be safe." Rose managed a sad smile. A whirring sound could be heard. Rose knew it was time. She lifted her hand into the sky. Taking Death's hand without hesitation.

"No... no..." Jake muttered under his breath, staring into the ground. Putting his hands into a fist with so much strength that his knuckles were turning white. He shut his eyes, hoping this was all a bad dream. But it wasn't. He lifted his head. "No!" He grabbed her hand. "No. Please...." He wasn't ready. Rose had so much more in life. This isn't fair. For her to be ruthlessly ripped apart from her family. For her to be forced to live like this. She sacrificed so much. _Let her live.. She doesn't deserve to die. This wasn't her choice. This is not what she deserves... She's done nothing wrong... _Jake thought angrily. Tears threatened to pour out of his eyes. He pulled harder.

"Jake.." Rose muttered. "Let go... This is what I want.. This.. This is what I need to do." With a sad smile, She continued, "I accept this.. please. Let go, Jake."

"You don't deserve this!" Jake screamed. "You deserve a normal life!" Rose shook her head slightly. Carefully, she pulled her hand out of Jake's grip. "No!" Rose floated up into the sky. Jake panicked. Seeing the Aztec skull near him, he grabbed it and lifted it over his head. Lao Shi put his hand on Jake's arm and shook his head.

"To use them for your personal gain, it wou--"

"It wouldn't be for my personal gain! It would be for hers!" Not waiting for approval, Jake lifted it higher, "I wish Rose was never taken by the Hunts Clan!" Nothing happened. Rose arched and in a blue glow, she disappeared. "NO!" Jake screamed. In anger, Jake threw the skull he had in his hands into the ground. One by one, in numerical order, the Aztec skulls exploded, destroying the gargoyles that held them as well. "The skulls are destroyed! Are you happy now?! Isn't this what you all cared about?!" Jake screamed at them, tears spilling uncontrollably out of his eyes. He turned back to the balcony and transformed back into Dragon form. He flew out into the sky, without direction.

Jake landed at each of the places Rose and him had been to together. Be it fighting or just another one of their dates. From the physical to the Dream world. He went to each place. Shutting his eyes, trying to relive the memories engraved in his mind. Replaying every single time he closed his eyes, so often that it started to hurt. His emotional pain was getting almost too hard to bear. It was making it hard to _breathe_.

He descended in Central Park. He walked over to the field that Rose and him had spent winter in. He walked to the center of the field and shut his eyes. "I miss you, Rose." He scrunched his eyes. "It's so hard to bear... It's just so empty without you.." His muscles tensed. "I...i wish I had gone with you." _Maybe it's not too late to do that.. _He added silently.

"Jake.. You gettin' too upset about Rose, It's time to let go..." A voice said, not further that 4 feet.

Jake's eyes slowly opened. It was Trixie. He closed his eyes again. Trying to numb the pain nawing at his soul. " She's not just a crush.. She.." His eyes shot open, his eyes glowing bright red. " I love her! And now she's gone.. I was too late.." He shouted, both thinking aloud and shouting at Trixie.

"It wasn't your fault. Jake. She chose this. She chose to sacrifice herself to save us, to save you. She wouldn't want to see you like this."

Jake sighed. His eyes returned to their normal, calm black. "You're right.. She wouldn't want to see me like this..." He rubbed a palm down his face and paused. "I'm not going back, Trixie. I haven't decided about what I want to do.. but I know that I'm not going back.."

"What?! They're your family! You can't possibly do this to them! What are you going to do?! Take your own life?!" Trixie exclaimed, pinching the bridge of her nose. _I shouldn't have said that.. _She thought.

Jake stayed silent. "You have to go back, Jake. Do you really want your family to feel the exact same way you do now? Do you really want to leave them wondering what the hell happened to their Jake?!"

Jake turned away from her. "I don't know." With that, he jumped up and flew into the sky.

"Jake..." Trixie stared at his disappearing form, "What happened to you?"

_Days passed....Weeks passed...._

_I can't help feeling like this... I.. I just need to see her... to feel her presence with me, beside me... _Jake thought while flying. Suddenly, a jolt of pain shot through Jake's body. His back arched from the pain. Even though his body was failing, he felt better. The physical pain blocked the emotional pain, even if it was only for awhile. Jake grabbed his chest in pain. Another jolt came, and it felt like something was trying to tear out of him. The last jolt came and he fell into unconsciousness.

"Jake?" A voice tore through the numb confusion of his brain, like when your ears are blocked. "Jake?! Wake up!" Jake forced his eyelids open, only for them to droop back over his eyes. Someone slapped my face, "Ouch!" He shot up rubbing his cheek. "Sorry, I just wanted to wake you," Jake turned and looked at the person's face.

"Rose?!" He whispered. "ROSE!" He grabbed her into a tight hug. "Rose, Oh my God...I've missed you.." He felt her hug him back just as eagerly. He held her, not letting go, as if he was afraid that if he let go, he would never be able to let go. "Please don't leave..."

"I won't.. I was always there.." Rose whispered in his ear, rubbing his back in circles. "I've been watching you. You're really torturing yourself, you know?" A tear glistened in her eye. "It's painful for me too, I mean what are you thinking?!" Rose pulled away and grabbed his face, squishing his face together. "Firstly, Don't you EVER think of ending your life!" She squished his face even more for effect. "Second, Do you even know what you're putting your family and friends through?!?! Third, Do you even have the slightest idea of what you are doing to me?!" She stared at him. Jake just watched her through his squished face. She then kissed him with so much emotion, you would have thought it impossible for her to have. Jake was caught off guard, but recovered quickly, kissing her back. Her hands started ruffling his hair and the kiss grew more passionate. Jake pressed her closer to him, so close that they're bodies were molded together. Rose pushed him backwards and he fell backward lying on the floor, straddled at the waist.

"Still, I don't like you squishing my face." He smiled, to show that he was joking. His eyes wandered for once from Rose and he asked, "What is this place?" They were sitting in a park where almost everything was white, flowers decorated the grass, and a fountain sat in the middle of the entire park.

"I guess this is something like heaven.." Rose responded, rolling off Jake and onto the floor beside him. Jake propped himself up on his elbow and just watched her, enjoying her presence. An internal clock rang and Rose's face which was filled with happiness soon was filled with disappointment. "I have to go.."

"What?! No! I just got you back..." Jake stuttered. "You said you'll never leave me.." Rose caressed his cheek.

"I know and I won't. But for now, I have to go.." Rose said sadly.

"No.." Rose got up and ran. "NO! Don't go!!" Jake said, getting up and running after her. Rose started to fade away. The more he chased, the more she faded. Jake collapsed onto his knees in exhaustion. "Please! Don't go.... I need you...I-I love you.." Rose tried unsuccessfully not to cry. She turned back and tried to smile—all she managed was a sad, crooked smile as the tears streaked down her face. Who would have it possible to cry in heaven?

"Don't worry.. Everything will be fine..." Rose began to believe herself and her voice rang loud and confident, "You'll see." She didn't know where this confidence was coming from. She just knew, or she thought she knew. Then she was gone.

Jake fell into a deep black hole. Voices. Jake scrunched his face, trying to block the noises. _What's that thing moving him? _Voices started again, this time louder. They were speaking in...Chinese?

TBC...

_**A/N okay...this is not a one-shot anymore. It's sorta a two-shot. HEHE. REVIEW! **_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Underlined with italics means Spoken in Chinese_

_Voices started again, this time louder. They were speaking in...Chinese? _

_I found him, lying in a empty field, bleeding. What happened?_ A voice said. Jake assumed it was a man since he had a deep, low voice, one of which similar to his Grandfather.

_His friend, Rose, was killed when she wished for the destruction of the Hunts Clan._ Another voice said, familiarity ringing in it. _Gramps? _Jake thought. Jake struggled to remember his face. The face blurred , faded from time. He opened his eyes. _I'm in Gramp's shop. _He looked over at where the voices were coming from. It was really Gramps. His face had more wrinkles, his beard slightly longer. Beside him was a man that resembled Gramps very well. "Jake. You're awake," Lao Shi said, noticing Jake looking in his direction.

"Gramps." Jake said, realizing how hoarse his voice sounded and how dry his throat felt. He tried sitting up but instantly regretted it as every move cause him pain. He breathed in short pants as breathing was too painful. Lao Shi was immediately at his side. Lao Shi helped him lie back down.

"Don't move. You've broken a few ribs when you fell, so it might be hard to breathe." Lao Shi said solemnly, Lao Shi burst, "Where have you been? You went missing for weeks, do you know how worried your parents and Haley are?! What about Trixie and Spud?!" Are you really willing to throw everything else away because of one person's death?!" The anger and worry he had been trying to calm, poured out. Jake sighed, ignoring his Grandfather's sudden outburst. Lao Shi stared angrily at him, but gave up. "I'm sure your family will want to see you awake. I'll go get them." With that, Lao Shi got up and walked to the back of the shop.

Jake looked up at the ceiling and thought about the experience with Rose. _Was it real? If is was a dream, I don't want to ever wake up. _He sighed. The gnawing pain was still there along with the pain of breathing. "Jake?" Jake turned to look at the owner of this voice.

"Mom?" She hadn't changed much. A man stepped out from behind her. "Dad?" A short figure with pigtails followed. "Haley..." They stood there looking at him with sorrowful expressions on their faces.

Neither knew what to do. Should they be angry? Or should they be grateful and happy that he's back? Jake's mom detached herself from her husband and daughter, rushed over to Jake's side and hugged him tightly but loose enough so that she wouldn't cause him any pain.

"Thank God..." She muttered and tears fell. Jake patted her soothingly. "What were you thinking?" She said the same line Rose said. Jake noticed and detached himself from the hug and stared at her. "Sorry." She said, thinking that Jake was just uncomfortable with the hug. "I was so worried about you! Where were you?! I.." She trailed off, noticing Jake's far-off expression. "Nevermind. You need your rest. We just wanted to make sure that you're okay. Haley? Come here and talk to your brother." Haley walked over to him and sat on the floor. _She's gotten a little taller..._ Jake thought.

"Hey Jake." Haley said, feeling a little too awkward. Jake, who didn't like this conversation as much as Haley does, decided to just go along with it to please his parents.

"Hey Haley.." He coughed hoarsely, "How's school?"

"It's pretty cool, I guess. My English Teacher says I'm pretty good in Poetry." Haley smiles at him for the first time.

"Haha.. My sister's gonna become the next female Shakespeare huh?" Jake joked weakly. The awkward silence was broken and Haley felt like her family was finally together again. No more crying in the middle of the night, no more pacing back and forth in the living room, wondering whether Jake was alive or not.

Jake sat on his bed. He had finally got rid of his parents and sister, he used the yawn and stretch thing ans his parents immediately offered to help him back to his room. He was finally alone. He didn't feel comfortable with people paying so much attention to him. Perhaps a month of isolation has changed him. Feeling drowsy, he laid down and fell asleep.

In his dream, he was standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. It was night and a enormous full moon hung in the sky. The moon cast a silvery blue light that made everything look like it was underwater, an impression that was strengthened by the gentle breezes that carried through the meadow. Jake peered around the meadow. He noticed a shadow materializing behind one of the big trees. Then she appeared. Rose walked towards him. She was dressed in a small white dress made of satin. It hung onto her, draping around her and moved gracefully as she walked.

Jake smiled. "Where's your wings?" He joked. Rose just smiled back at him. "Is this a dream or all you really here?" Jake said, hugging her tightly as she reached his side.

"A little bit of both.." She whispered, the gentle breeze blew against her dress, making it flutter against Jake's thigh, slightly tickling it. "Sorry I had to leave previously... There was some...complications.." She rested her head on Jake's shoulder, breathing in his scent. "I saw what happened to you... How'd you fall out of the sky like that?"

"It doesn't matter..." Jake said, pulling away from her embrace. She frowned. They stayed silent, Jake rubbing the back of his neck and Rose staring at her fingers. A thought came up in her head.

"Jake?" Rose said. She waited for Jake to turn and look at her. She opened and closed her mouth, she clearly had something to say but she wasn't sure if she should. "Did you...really..mean what you said earlier...?"

Jake turned away , hesitating. Then he turned back, sighing, he answered, "Yes." He noticed how insincere he sounded. Walking up to Rose, he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. Rose." He whispered quietly in her ear. Rose was slightly taken back by his declaration.

Tears streaked down her face, She whispered back, "I..I love you too.. but.." She sobbed.

"Shh.." Jake stroked her hair. "No buts.. I'll be there with you soon enough.." Rose stayed silent until his words registered. Rose pushed him away angrily. Jake looked down and stared at the grass gently whipping against his feet, avoiding eye contact.

"You can't.. Don't you dare take your own life...!" She stuttered, gathering reasons to convince Jake to live, "I...I.. I can't possibly snatch you away from your family like this... I..can't watch you kill yourself.."

"I've made up my mind..." Jake said stubbornly. "Nothing is going to change my mind. I only want _you._"

"Do you understand what you're doing?" Jake didn't answer. "You're throwing everything away.. You have a future in front of you... You're the American Dragon... "

"You don't want me here with you, do you?" Jake asked, saddened.

"No...It's not that...I just..." She was cut off.

"Just what?" Jake demanded an answer.

"I..just can't live (if you call this living) knowing that I caused others pain and sorrow because I wanted something for myself. I'd feel so.. selfish.." Rose flinched. "I don't want your family the same way mine did when the Hunts Clan separated me from my parents. " Rose covered her face with her hands. "I had a twin sister I never even met..."

"I'm sorry." Jake said, pulling her back into a hug.

"I know I cant change your mind but,, please just think about this seriously..." Rose pulled away and placed her hand on his cheek, "I have to go. Your parents are about to wake you." She gave a sweet peck then disappeared.

Two knocks on the door and Jake's parents waltzed right in. "Hey Jaker-roo!" "Morning Jake!" His parents greeted him. Jake ran a hand through his hair then returned the greeting. "I figured you'd be hungry so I fixed up some breakfast for you." His mother explained, before setting a table beside him and placing his tray on it.

"Thanks. I'll help myself.." He said with as much cheer possible. It seemed to satisfy them. They left the room and Jake dropped his shoulders. He looked over at his tray and on it was two eggs and a piece of bacon, placed in a way to make it look like a smiley face. Jake scoffed at it. His appetite lost, he laid back down. He tucked his arms behind his head and thought about Rose's request. He was thrown between the two choices, part of him longed to be with Rose but the other didn't to let go of his family and friends. _It's going to be a looooong day..._

TBC....

_**A/N okay okay... im getting addicted to writing this story. Maybe it's a short fan fic?? Well. If people like it then yeah sure I'll just drag it a little . Review!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Omg. Can't believe I sat down to write this chapter. My gosh.... I hate having writer's block....!**_

_**I don't own the characters!**_

"Helloooo..." Then a chuckle. "Get up already....sleepy-head..." Jake eyes slowly fluttered open. His eyes met a familiar pair of light ocean blue eyes. "Great! You're finally up.. Well. Not really.. but..." Rose stop mid-sentence as Jake sat up. Jake stretched and Rose smiled, watching as he did so. Then he yawned, with his mouth wide open.

Noticing Rose watching, Jake gave his signature half-smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." This was a habit and a sort of inside joke between the two. "You're a little early today.. No school?" She questioned.

Jake shook his head sadly. He rarely did this. Rose got the message and didn't probe. "Where are we this time?" He asked.

Both looked around and took in their surroundings. "Uh. I'm not really sure." They sat in what seemed like New York City. On the base of the Statue of Liberty. "I think this is one of your dreams, I guess." Rose's gaze fell on Jake's face. She watched him as he stared far. He turned back and noticed her staring at him.

He grinned. "Can't keep your eyes off this hot stuffs, can you?" He took her hand and placed it on his cheek. Rose couldn't but laugh lightly. She missed his cockiness up _here_. In fact, she missed everything about him... His smile, his eyes, his lame jokes, his slang.. Rose's expression flattened. Jake noticed this and let go of her hand.

He moved closer to her. "Anything wrong?" He sat next to her, putting his arm around her, pulling her close. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Rose kept silent. "This is weird." He said, suddenly changing the topic.

"What's weird?"

"This." He gestured to around them. "I mean, remember we had to keep our relationship a secret, from the Hunts Clan? The dream charms? Dream dates?" He took his arm from around her and wiped his palm down his face. "It's like that all over again."

"I'm sorry it has to be like this.. Us, I mean.." Rose stared at the ground.

"Come here." Jake leaned back against the wall (base of the statue?). "Come on." He held his arm out. Rose leaned into his arm. Rose adjusted herself, and placed her right hand on his chest and buried her head into his neck.

_I change my mind.. This is much better than Dream Dates we used to have.. This feels real.. _He thought.

"Better now?" He pressed her closer to him.

"Mm." She said, her head still buried in his neck. Her breath tickled him.

"Now. Tell me. Anything bothering you?" He said.

"No." Jake scoffed. "Not really." She corrected herself. "I just miss you, is all." Jake froze. He thought he was the only one feeling that way. I mean, she is in Heaven, isn't she? People in Heaven are meant to be happy, aren't they?

"Aren't you happy? This is heaven, you know..."

"Heaven, it is. But I'm not happy here, not without you.." Tear threatened to pour out of her eyes. She was never one to come clean with her feelings. She had no real friends, no mother to gush about the boys in school. No father to warn about all the boys he didn't like. No sister to tell all her secrets to. The Hunts Clan built her as a fighter, A fighter couldn't have feelings in the way of the battle. "I.." A barrier broke. Her tears flowed down her face onto Jake.

Jake didn't know what to say, he was never good with comforting people. Last time he did, the poor kid cried harder. He, unsure, moved and used his finger to tilt her head up, to look at him. His heart felt sour when he saw her tear-streaked face. Tears glistened in his eyes as he saw her, breaking down in front of him.

He wiped her tears away but they kept coming. Holding her quivering form, he kissed each of her cheeks. _Please.. Don't cry... _He pleaded mentally. Taking one last look at her, he leaned in. Everything else forgotten, the two teens kissed passionately. Her lips parted and he moaned. They broke for air. Leaning their foreheads together, they regained their breath.

Jake reached over and gave her a peck on the forehead. "I love you." He pulled back. She was still dazed from the kiss. Fresh tears still lingered on her face. "Done crying?" He wiped her last tears away. She nodded and gave a smile.

An internal clock rang.

_Time to go..._

"Not yet.. Please." Jake pulled on her arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm already breaking rules, meeting you here..." She gave him one last kiss. And left.

"What rules....?"

Jake awoke. The 'smiley face' breakfast still beside him. Well. He was free for the rest of the day. Might as well find something to do. Leaving his breakfast, Jake walked downstairs to his living room.

Meanwhile, Rose was watching from above. Then she felt something. She didn't know what. But it felt weird. It felt wrong...

Jake greeted his parents. Both were surprised to see Jake up and well, out of his room.

"G-good Morning Jake."

"Morning. Imma head over to Gramps now.."

"Nuh uh. Young man. Not until you've taken a bath."

"Awww man.."

_**A/N That's all for now. (: REVIEW!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N YAY! Ppl are still reading! Im so happy! * Screams like a fangirl * LOL. OKAY. Well. To the chapter! I think some ppl might think that the plot is a little corny. But. I hope you like the story overall. Gee. I keep starting new stories before I even finish my older ones. XD I'll try to end this fic in about 2 chapters. so.. I hope you enjoy! (I'm supposed to be doing my school essay now.. But instead...)**_

_**To the chapter!**_

_**I don't own the characters!**_

"Rose." Rose jumped up, startled. She was sitting on a white bench, watching Jake, from _above_. "You have to let go of him. Of Earth." The lady dressed in a sundress placed her hand on Rose's shoulder. "You'll never live _here _in peace... If you don't let go.." Rose sighed.

"I know, Nana." Rose resigned.

Mae Whitman, sat beside her on the white bench. "You've never told me about this boy..." She pointed to the image of the exchange between Jake and his family. "He's kinda cute." Mae smirked, and nudged Rose in her side.

"Nana!" Rose blushed. "He's just a boy.."

Mae raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I don't think that's the case." Mae smirked. Rose felt her cheeks get hot. "Why don't you tell me about him? We've got a lot of catching up to do." Rose hesitated, not used to the whole opening up and letting everything out thing quite yet. She eventually told her Grandmother about him, his cockiness, the fights, the revelation, the dates, the skulls...

"_Awwww mannn...."_

Jake tried interjecting but to no avail, apparently she was adamant about him taking a bath. He tried pouting too, in fact. Again, no success.

"Fine... fine." Jake trudged up the stairs and stomped into the bathroom. He dropped his clothes and stepped into the shower. He enjoyed the warm water as it pelted continuously over his body. He shut my eyes and leaned against the bathroom wall. And just relaxed.

_I wonder what Mom would say if I asked for a hot tub..._

He mused at the thought and opened his eyes, continuing his bath. His eyesight was a little fuzzy. But he ignored it, thinking it was just the water flowing over his eyes.

"Jacob Long."

"Ugh AHHH!"Jake jumped up when he saw an old man, standing outside the shower. In the same bathroom as he was in. He did the first thing a guy would do—He covered his private part.

_Screw transparent shower glasses! _Jake thought frantically.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I am God." Jake relaxed his pose. He stared at the old man skeptically.

"You are God?"

"Yes. I am God."

"So. You're God?"

"Yes. God I am." Jake narrowed his eyes.

_This guy is adamant about it..._

"So if I say that I don't think that you are not God, what would you say?"

"I would say you are right." The old man answered immediately.

"Oh, you're good..." Jake nodded his head. The old man smiled. "Hey dude. If you really are God, then why are you like an old man? Couldn't you like turn into some handsome dude instead?"

"Well, I could. But people wouldn't take me seriously. So I think the old man thing works best."

"Oh really? But if you are God, you shouldn't be afraid to turn into like Brad Pitt or something,...right?"

Jake adjusted his position in the tub, still very much aware that he was naked. He looked back up. "Oh..HOLY..." In the old man's place, really was Brad Pitt! Swiping the towel from the rack and wrapping it around his waist, Jake walked out of the shower. Like a curious puppy, Jake examined the Brad Pitt clone. Carefully poking him too.

"Enough fun?" Brad Pitt disappeared and the old man reappeared. The old man beamed. "Alright. Now, on a more serious note." Noting Jake's bewildered expression, "Of course you didn't think I'd come here for a simple visit, would you?"

Jake pondered at his words. "Probably not..."

"Good. I suppose you know Rose Whitman?"

"Rose? What about her? Is this something about the rules she told me about?" The questions kept coming.

"Jacob."

"What?!"

"Let me talk."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"So you know Rose." Jake kept silent, for once. And just listened. "She cannot enter my kingdom. Without giving everything she had or experienced on Earth. And, what she couldn't let go of, is you." Jake was half-surprised, half-knew-it-was-coming. "I know of her visits in your dreams. And I can see that you care about her. That you love her."

"I do, love her.." Jake added quietly, in a rasp whisper.

"I am God. I can grant you any wish you desire. You deserve it, American Dragon."

"Fine. I wish for Rose to have a normal life. That she was never taken by the Hunt Clan." Jake stated it cold and flat. That was what he wanted for Rose, a normal life.. As a normal teenager...

"Mm." He said and nodded, before disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

_Was he serious about this...About my wish?..._

The bath forgotten, Jake dressed quickly before transforming in Dragon Form and flying out the bathroom window. He went as high as he could. You'd wonder why. It was probably because it was day and he was very visible.

_One of things you gotta do as the Am Drag..._

Flapping his crimson red wings, he balanced himself with his heavy tail as he made his way to Lao Shi's electronics store. Halfway in the air, everything went 'whoosh', twisting and churning around. It made Jake dizzy. He stumbled in the air, trying to shake the eating confusion in his head.

_Woah... what was that all about..._

_**A/N Hehe.. Sorry it's so short.. I'm lazy. . And I gotta edit Kyeru story! Theres two chaps waiting for me! Okay, okay. Btw, I started a new story called Once Again. Please support by reading it. Even though you don't know or don't like Resident Evil. Please! * Sparkly eyes ***_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Oh gosh. It's been too long. GASSSPPP. Is there even anyone reading this story? Hmm. Well, those who are reading, Please review! As a form of birthday present to me. (: It's my birthday. (I started this on my birthday, who knows when i'll finish this chapter?)**_

_I don't own the characters!_

"Hey G." Jake said, and he entered the shop, missing the surprised looks on both Fu and Lao Shi's faces.

"Yeah, Hey Jake." Fu started, "But aren't you supposed to be at home? Um.. Resting?"

Fu's words started a spark and it soon turned into fire. "Why is everyone treating me like i'm a fucking patient with bipolar disorder? Next thing you know, they're gonna send me to some shit therapist!" Jake struggled to keep cool, regretting his words the second they left his lips. With a sigh, he dropped his head, "Sorry. Shouldn't have gone off on you guys... I—Just want things to go back to normal..."

_Who am I kidding, things will never be the same... _He thought silently.

"It is fine, young dragon. Even the calmest oceans have its violent waves." Lao Shi comforted with another Mantra that Jake couldn't understand.

"So, anything going on in the Magical World? I feel like a mission is on hand today." Jake said, suddenly filled with energy.

"Are you sure—" Fu stumbled in his words, "I mean, yeah. It's nothing serious, just trolls tormenting the dwarfs again."

"I'm on it!" And he left before any could say a word.

They looked after his back as he walked off. "A little too excited, ain't he?"

!#$%^&*!

"Am Drag in da house!" Jake swept down from the sky, sending a storm of dust towards the rouge Trolls. Taking advantage of that moment's distraction, he burst through the wall of sand and dust, tackling the rouges. Enjoying himself, he laughs, flying some distance, then swerving back again, repeating. The Trolls run, their hands on their heads, screaming. A roar of cheer emits from behind on of the bushes. An entire village run out, their leader thanking Jake with sincere gratitude. Jake kept silent. He gave a slight nod when necessary and accepted their thanks. With a large smile, Jake flies away from there, headed home.

_Is this.. what it was like? The only thing missing from my life now is **her**... _

Jake began to wonder if that man was really God. If that man was really going to grant him that wish. But even if he did. She wouldn't remember me. She would have a life of her own. With a family who loves her and her twin sister. She will be happy. And if she's happy, he will be—or at least he'll try. For her.

He felt his lips quirk at the thought of Rose. Happy as a teenage girl, where her biggest worries was who she would go with to prom, to Homecoming...

_I'm sure of it. This is what I want for her._

Looking up, beyond the clouds, he sent a silent prayer.

_Can you hear me? I...I know what I want. I want her to be happy with her own life. Please. _

It started as a tingling sensation in the center of his chest and he knew. _He_ heard him. Sending a soft 'Thanks', he continued on his journey home.

!#$%^&*!

"Jake!" Jake's mom called out, "Are you coming down for dinner?"

"No! I'm not feeling well, I'll just take a nap." He responded, trudging up the stairs, to his bedroom.

"Okay! I'll bring it up for you later."

"Mm." He sat on the bed, then laid down. He felt rather drowsy. To think he'd have enough sleep after all those Dreams with Rose. His eyelids swept his black eyes and he soon fell asleep.

He opened his eyes and met the familiar ocean blue ones. "Hey, beautiful." She smiled.

Pushing him playfully on the arm, "Hey yourself, sweet talker."

"These lips are meant for you and only you." He said, pushing his bottom lip out, puckering up.

"Don't you forget it." She pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss went deeper and her lips parted, her taste flooded his mouth. And he swore he could never bring himself to regret this. Daring to venture further, he gripped her hips, pulling her closer and closer. With a soft chuckle, her lips still connected to his, she pushed lightly on his chest, politely asking to stop before one thing leads to another. "Well." She exhaled, running her fingers through her hair. "How was your day?"

He leaned back and supported himself on his hands, "It was okay... I went for a mission today..." _For the first time in weeks, or months. I lost count. _He silently added. "And.. I snapped at Fu and Gramps." He said, voice quiet and fill with regret. "I guess I gotta get a hold of my temper."

She frowned. "You shouldn't go off on them like that..." She broke off. "Never mind."

Silence.

"What about you?" Jake asked.

"Huh?"

"How was your day or night or stay or.. whatever?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, I mean, I've always been doing the talking. Now it's your turn."

"Well... I talked to my Grandma."

Jake gave a large smile. "And...?'

"She's great. And she asked me about you."

"Oh? And?" A once-lost gleam again in his eyes, "I bet you guys talked for the entire day and probably haven't finished, because.." He paused for good measure, "After all, you are talking about none other than, me." And for so long, he finally felt his cocky smile reach his eyes.

And they sat there, in his room of the Dream Realm. Just talking. Telling each other about the days they had, and occasionally the events they missed. Or, perhaps those that were humorous.

But.

There was one thing that kept nagging him even though how hard he tried to push it aside.

His wish.

_I—I'll just spend this time with her. And..And that would be it. _

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" She swung her head, her blonde tresses swaying.

"You know I love you, right?"

Her heart warmed as he said those words. "Say it again. Please."

"I love you."

"Again." She demanded, feeling the tears building in her eyes. She just wanted to hear him say it over and over again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." With every time, he moved closer, "I love you," He brushed his lips against hers. She made a soft sound.

Cupping his cheek, she kissed him—soft and desperate, moving to his ear, "I love you, too."

"Again." He now demanded. His blood heated and his senses hummed to life, like someone flicking an electric switch in his system.

"I love you." Jake now had her in his tight embrace, wishing he'd never have to let her go.

"Thank you." He whispered, voice cracking.

He squeezed, loving her presence in his arms. But she was fading. She was fading! He reached to grab her only for to slip through his fingers, her image evaporating into the air. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. Why couldn't he be with her? It just seemed like Fate always broke them apart, be it the different worlds, or just the bad choice of timing.

"Thank you for granting my wish," He whispered. "Thank you for giving her life back."

And he sat in his Dream. The scenery around him soon faded to grey.

_Thank you. _

!#$%^&*!

He awoke, breathing heavily. Catching his breath, he let a loud sigh.

_Back to normal it is. _He pledged.

Sitting up, he heard the crumpling of paper. Finding the source, he picked it up. It was a small note. On the front, it read _Jake_.

Turning it over, it said.

_Because you wanted so much more. _

_Signed, _

_A friend._

"Does this mean...?"

There were several hasty knocks on the door. And there were voices, one so very familiar. Happiness overwhelming him, Jake leapt from bed, racing down the hall way, stopping on top of the stairs. It was true. She was back.

"Jake!" Her eyes sparkled with delight.

He raced down the steps, and she raced towards him. And they collided, falling to the ground. Laughing, and for that few seconds, they forgot everything, but the two of them. She kissed sloppily, missing his lips and ending on his chin instead. Giving a lewd chuckle, she kissed him—properly this time.

_Thank you, oh Lord... _He thought in a flash.

_**A/N The END! HEHE. LOL. Who am I kidding? This is totally not the end. MUHAHAHA. And please review, for the sake of my bdae! (: (:**_


End file.
